The Nanny
by ma1teo
Summary: This story takes place in the future. Nikolas and Nadine never met. Nikolas is in the market for a new nanny. What will happen when he meets a possible applicant, Nadine?
1. Chapter 1

Here I go again. Writing twenty million stories at one time. This is a totally different scenerio for Nik and Nadine. I hope you like it. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Nikolas had been interviewing nannies all day. He had just finished interviewing what felt like the fiftieth applicant. He still had not found one that he felt was suitable. He had one more interview then he would be done for the day. He would have to make a point to call the agency to send over more applicants tomorrow. He couldn't wait for this interview to be over so he could try to get some work done since he couldn't go to the office. He glanced at his watch noting her lateness. He sat down at his desk to try to do some work while he was waiting. He glanced at his watch again now getting frustrated at her lateness. Just then Alfred came into announce the woman that had just arrived.

"The next nanny has arrived."

"Just send her in."

Nikolas turned his head and walked towards his desk to put away the document he was working on and then he felt a presence and looked up and saw the most gorgeous blonde he had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was straight and was wearing a business suit that fit her perfectly. The outfit accentuated all of her curves but wasn't trashy. She was unlike all the nannies he had interviewed. She was not middle aged. She was not plump and she was definitely not plain. She was the total opposite. She was a knockout with a beautiful figure to go with as well. He walked towards her.

"Mr. Cassadine. Hi my name is Nadine Crowell."

She extended her arm to shake his hand. He didn't make a move or say a word. Nadine stood there awkwardly still holding out her arm wondering why he won't shake her hand.

"Mr. Cassadine?"

Her voice knocked him out of his trance.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Nikolas Cassadine."

Now was his turn to extend his arm and she shook his hand happily.

"I'm so sorry for my lateness. I'm new to town and got lost finding your place."

"Don't worry about it. Please take a seat."

Nadine handed him her resume and he glanced at it for a few seconds.

"Are you from Ohio?"

"Yes, born and raised."

"So you worked in daycare for a few years then became a private nanny."

"Yes."

"Why did you leave Ohio?"

"Well my last employer decided to move to Europe and in Ohio there isn't really a big demand for private nannies."

"Why not go back to daycare?"

"I prefer being a private nanny because I like to give individualized care. I like the need of focusing all my attention on one or a few children versus 25 children."

"Okay. That's good. Are you aware this is a live in position? Will that be a problem?"

"Yes I am aware and that won't be a problem."

"Good. So am I safe in assuming you don't have any kids or a husband?"

"Yes you would be," she said while giving a big smile.

"Great."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean great that you will be able to move here to take care of my son."

"Would it be possible for me to meet your son?"

"Of Course. His name is Spencer and he's seven. It usually takes him awhile to warm up to people. So if he doesn't take to you right away. Please don't be offended."

"Okay. Thank you for the warning."

"Let's go up. I think he should be up from his nap now."

"Great."

She follows him up the stairs looking around while she walks making sure to keep close to him so she didn't get lost. She had a feeling getting lost in this place wouldn't be that hard to do. Nikolas stops and turns around. Nadine was not paying attention and walked right into him. His arms instinctively wraps around her.

"I'm sorry."

Nikolas didn't hear what she said. All he could hear was his heart race because of her closeness.

"Mr. Cassadine?"

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I apologized for running into you."

"It's quite okay."

"Mr. Cassadine?"

"Yes?"

"You can let me go now. I'm okay now."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Nikolas let her go and felt totally embarrassed.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For catching me."

"You're very welcome."

Nikolas opens Spencer's bedroom door  
"After you."

"Thank you."

Nikolas walks in and he couldn't help but take a look at her behind.

"Spencer…This is Nadine."

"Hi, Nadine. Please to meet you."

"Hi, Spencer. Now don't you have good manners?"

Nadine eyed the floor with all of the matchbox cars that Spencer was playing with when they entered.

"Are you playing cars?"

"Yes."

"May I play with you?"

"Okay."

Both Spencer and Nadine go to the floor and start playing. Nadine had to do some maneuvering to be comfortable in her suit. She hiked up her skirt up a bit which was not lost on Nikolas. He figured she was not used to wearing skirts. Nikolas shook his head to take his eyes from her thigh and watched Spencer and Nadine interacting with each other.

"So, Spencer what else do you like?"

"I like trains and I like cake."

Nadine laughed

"Well who doesn't?"

Spencer and Nadine continued playing for a few minutes.

"Spencer, it was a pleasure to meet you. Your daddy and I have to go now."

"Okay."

Nadine started to get off the floor when Nikolas offered his hand which she gladly took."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

Nikolas opened the door and they both left and went back downstairs and both sat back down.

"Well, Ms. Crowell. I would like to offer you the job if you are still interested."

"Of course. Thank you so much. I would love to work for you. I gladly accept."

"I think your perfect and Spencer seemed to like you a lot."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Cassadine."

"You're very welcome. I hate to seem pushy but I am in a bit of a jam so when will you be able to start?"

"As soon as you need me."

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

"No. It's perfect."

"Great. Thank you, Ms. Crowell."

"May I ask you one thing?"

"What?"

"Can you please call me Nadine?"

"Under one condition."

"And what is that?"

"That you call me Nikolas."

Nadine held out her hand and shook his.

"It's a deal."

"Great. Welcome to Wyndamere."

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Have a good day."

"Thank you. You too."

Nadine turns to exit.

"Oh, Nikolas, what time would you like me to be here tomorrow?"

"Whenever you are able to get here. I know you probably have to pack."

"No I don't have much. Is nine good?"

"Nine's perfect."

"Great. Good bye."

"Bye."

Nadine turns to exit and leaves Wyndamere. Nikolas walks to his desk and thinks he might be making a mistake in hiring Nadine being that he is so attracted to her. Nothing can ever happen between him and Nadine now that she's a part of his staff. He will just need to let things to be and never act on his emotions. He was sure that as she started working there his attraction would go away and he would move on.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. But as always please read and review.

* * *

Nadine arrived early the next morning. She left earlier than needed so she would have no excuses for being late. She didn't want to take advantage of Nikolas' generosity and having him think she was always late and unreliable.

Alfred comes in.

"Ms. Crowell's here."

"Send her in."

Nadine comes in with her suitcase.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were eating."

Nikolas wipes his mouth with his napkin and gets up out of his seat.

"No. No. It's okay but I wasn't expecting you for some time."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to make sure I wasn't late."

Nikolas smiles.

"I can come back."

"No. Don't be silly. Join us. Have you eaten?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Sit with us. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee or juice?"

"Coffee would be nice. Thank you."

He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down.

"Thank you again."

"Are you sure I can't get you anything to eat? An omelet or a croissant perhaps?"

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You're not a bother. This is you're home now so I want you to feel comfortable. If there is anything I can do to make that happen don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you for trying to make me feel so comfortable."

Nikolas picked up a plate and placed a croissant on it and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you Nikolas."

"You're very welcome, Nadine."

"Spencer, do you remember Nadine?"

He shook his head yes.

"Well she's going to be your new nanny. So she's in charge and you will need to listen to her and do what she says."

He shook his head yes.

"Oh I'm not all that bad. We're going to have so much fun. Maybe we can play with you're cars later. Okay."

"Yeah," Spencer responded while smiling.

Nadine noticed he had his father's smile.

"Great."

Nadine took a bite of her croissant.

"That can't be you're only suitcase."

"Yes. I travel light."

"Wow. I have to say that is pretty unusual for a woman."

"Well I guess I'm the exception to the rule. I'm not like most women."

"You can say that again."

It was Nadine's turn to smile.

"Well after we're done here I can show you to you're room and let you get settled and later I can show you around."

"Nikolas, I appreciate that but you must have better things to do. I think I can manage. I'm here to help you not the other way around."

"Nadine, this is your first day here. I don't want you to get lost. Out of concern for you and my son."

"Okay. Thanks Nikolas. I feel like I'm constantly thanking you."

"Give it some time. I'm sure soon enough I'll be the one doing all the thanking."

Nadine laughed and took a sip of her coffee. Nikolas and Nadine continued casually conversing while they finished eating their breakfast.

"Spencer, are you done?"

"Yes."

"Okay why don't you go upstairs and play. I'm just going to help Nadine get settled."

"Okay.'

In a second Spencer ran off.

"He's so adorable."

"Thank you. It must come from his mother's side."

"He totally gets it from you."

"Why, Nadine, you wouldn't be flirting with me now would you?"

Nadine's face became all flushed.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I mean…umm…not that you're not good looking…because you are. I was not coming on to you. Honestly."

Nikolas started laughing.

"Nadine, relax. I was just joking."

"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"There's nothing to be sorry about. Come on let's go upstairs and show you your room."

"Okay."

They both get up and walk over to her suitcase. Nikolas reaches down to grab for it but Nadine grabbed for it too at the same time. Their hands touched and they both looked up and their eyes locked for the very first time. They both got lost in each other's eyes.

"I can get it."

"Nadine, please. One thing I think I am is a gentleman."

Nadine lets go

"Okay."

Nikolas picks up her suitcase and they head upstairs. Nikolas walks and opens a door next to Spencer's. It was bright and cheery. Nadine was pleasantly surprised.

"Nikolas, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad that you like it."

"Like…I love it!"

He picks up her suitcase and places it on the bed.

"Well I'll leave you alone to get settled. When you're finished I'll be in the sitting room working."

"Okay…Nikolas."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye."

Nadine went to unpack her things and went back downstairs when she was finished. She went into the sitting room where Nikolas was. She saw him working at the desk and lightly knocked on the door.

"Done already? You're quick."

"It's okay. I don't want to take up much of your time."

"Would you stop worrying about that? I don't have to go to the office until tomorrow. So I really have all day."

"I thought you were on a time constraint?"

Nikolas tried to think of a response. She was right. He really didn't need her to start until tomorrow. Alfred usually showed his nannies around and helped them get settled. He took a personal interest in Nadine. He wasn't sure why yet but he took advantage of getting to know this woman better.

"I wanted to give you a day to get used to the place. I'm sorry did you have other plans."

"No I just thought you had to work today. Thank you. I appreciate it. What about that tour you promised me?"

"Of course. After you."

Nikolas held out his arm motioning for her to go before him. They went out and Nikolas started showing Nadine the grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for the length of time that has past since I have updated this story. I have been updating all my stories within the last week or and added a new one. As always please read and review. Also, I wanted to note that I have no idea what kind of company Cassadine Industries is so please excuse my ignorance.

Thank you and please review

* * *

Nikolas and Nadine have been walking for awhile exploring the grounds of Spoon Island.

"It's so beautiful out here."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Who wouldn't? This is incredible."

"Would you like to sit for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

They both sat down on the ground on their jeans. Nikolas thankful he changed before they adventured outdoors. She was sitting with the balms of her feet touching the ground and eventually let her legs fall so her legs were straight and she had her palms on the ground supporting her. She leaned her head up staring at the sky.

"It's a beautiful day. Isn't it?"

"It sure is."

They sat there and stared out in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Nikolas, What exactly do you do?"

"Well, I run Cassadine Industries. It's a conglomerate so we dabble into everything."

"I see."

"So, Nadine tell me something about yourself?"

Nadine laughed.

"I thought the interview was over?"

Nikolas laughed.

"I'm not testing you. I'm just trying to get to know you better."

"I see. Is this your protocol for all your nannies?"

"Fine. I won't ask you anymore questions."

Nadine laughed.

"Nikolas, I'm kidding. I'll tell you if you really want to know."

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Anything. How about you're childhood? How was it growing up Ohio?"

"Well, it was the best. My sister and I had such a great time playing with each other. We would run around constantly and ride our bikes racing each other. Our Aunt, she raised us and she treated us like we were her own and spoiled us much as she could living on a farm."

"You grew up on a farm?"

"Yup. We had all sorts of animals. Horses, Cows, and chickens among other animals."

"That must have been uh….different?"

"Yeah…Doing chores all day wasn't back then my idea of fun. But it's what we had to do to run the farm."

"Wow that's very different from the way I grew up. Tutors, nannies, and having lessons all day. There really weren't a lot of kids to play with where we lived in Greece?"

"In Greece?"

"Yeah…I lived there practically my whole childhood. We lived there until I was sixteen. My uncle and I."

"Why did you move here?"

"It's a very long story but my mom was here."

"Why was she here and not raising you?"

"Well that's another long story but basically she had her own family here."

"That must have been hard?"

"Yeah…How did we go onto this subject?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. We can talk about something else if you would like to. There's also the weather or Spencer if you'd like."

"You weren't prying. I can't believe how much I've told you about my life. You're very easy to talk to."

"Well I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to."

"Thank you. Do you want to continue with the tour?"

"Okay."

Nikolas gets up and Nadine starts getting up as well. He holds out his hands to assist which she gladly took and pulled herself up. As she pulled herself up her weight pulled her close to Nikolas. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Are you ready?" Nadine asked

"What?"

"To continue with the tour."

"Oh right. Of course. After you."

He stared at her back as she walked ahead. This was going to be a lot harder that he thought.


End file.
